Is that You?
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Ketidaksengajaan yang membuat keduanya saling mencari setiap harinya #SHDL2018 [Tema Terikat — Looking for My Heart]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OoC**

 **#SHDL18**

 **[Tema Terikat — Looking for My Heart]**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Pukul 06.25, lima menit sebelum tibanya kereta, Hinata memasukkan novel yang dibacanya lantas bangkit bergegas memenuhi seruan temannya menuju peron. Semakin terlihat penuh sesak, bagi Hinata saat seperti ini adalah persaingan mutlak. Opsi berdiri adalah pilihan terakhir yang sebisa mungkin dihindarinya. Bukan sebab ia benci pegal berdiri sekitar lima belas menit, melainkan baginya lebih aman mendapat tempat duduk ketika kereta dalam kondisi penuh sesak. Yah, siapa yang akan tahu jika ada orang cabul sedang melakukan aksinya.

Kereta mulai mendekati peron dan Hinata mulai gelisah membaca situasi yang memungkinkan dia untuk berdiri. Yah, ini salahnya juga yang terlalu asyik membaca novel.

Perlahan penumpang mulai memasuki kereta begitu pintunya terbuka. Melihat sekitar mencari teman pirangnya. Tertangkap olehnya lambaian Shion yang kemudian menyatukan keduat tangan kedepan — meminta maaf di sebagian sudut kereta. Hinata balas melambai, mengisyaratkan tidak keberatan jika berdiri di dekat pintu.

Kereta kembali melaju dengan lembut. Hinata memasang _headset_ yang telah terhubung dengan handphonenya. Memilih lagu dengan instrumen lembut lantas mengeluarkan novel yang tertunda ia baca.

Berselang beberapa paragraf dari mulai membaca, dirasanya laju kereta yang mulai memelan. Kereta telah sampai di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Pintu di belakangnya terbuka, beberapa penumpang turun dan satu persatu mulai kembali memenuhi gerbong kembali.

Kapanpun kau berada di tempat umum yang padat, bersinggungan adalah hal lumrah, dan Hinata otomatis menoleh tatkala dirasa seseorang menyenggol tasnya. Seperti telepati, seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah dengan gaya rambut eksentrik juga menoleh lantas sedikit membungkuk setelah menyadari kesalahannya. Entah darimana datangnya pikiran tidak sopan — membandingkan dengan ekor burung gagak, atau pertanyaan iseng seperti 'apakah terlalu banyak memakai _wax'_ tatkala melihat gaya rambutnya. Yang jelas ada sesuatu yang menggelitik benak dan pikirannya tentang pemuda itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, baik Hinata maupun Shion telah turun di stasiun yang mereka tuju.

"Hinata, kapan kamu membeli gantungan baru?" celetuk Shion setengah keheranan. Seingatnya Hinata sangat suka dengan gantungan boneka kepala karakter bergaya rambut mirip ekor unggas itu sampai tidak mau menggantinya, sekalipun mereka kerap membeli gantungan ketika jalan-jalan.

"Eh? Aku belum pernah membeli gantungan baru sejak kita jalan-jalan terakhir kali, apalagi menggantinya."

"Jadi maksudmu gantungan ini memasang dirinya sendiri begitu?" tandasnya seraya memegang gantungan Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti, lantas kemudian mengecek tasnya yang membuat Shion melontarkan sarkasme. Terjawab sudah pembuat keributan kecil ini. Sebuah bandul kepala karakter perempuan dari serial yang sama dengan gantungannya menggantung manis di tasnya. Lantas kemana gantungan miliknya? Itu edisi terbatas!

 **...**

Seperti pagi lainnya yang lalu, hari ini pun Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan disambut sapaan heboh sahabat pirangnya. Dan seperti pagi lainnya pula, Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya sambil berlalu menuju tempat duduknya. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya kali ini. Entah bagaimana sebuah bandul berkepala karakter laki-laki menggantikan posisi bandul imut pemberian paksa kakaknya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke suka suka saja dengan gantungan itu, karena itu berbandul kepala karakter perempuan berambut panjang manis dari serial yang disukainya. Dan ia berterimakasih pada kakaknya akan hal itu. Tapi yang membuatnya setengah benci adalah karena si _baka aniki_ -nya itu memaksa setengah mati agar digantung di tasnya. Laki-laki memakai gantungan imut, yang benar saja! Tapi apa boleh buat, kordat orang waras mengalah bukan?

"Wah, gantungannya mirip denganmu teme!" celetuk Naruto heboh yang tiba-tiba saja sudah disampingnya.

Sasuke memilih diam tidak menanggapi celetukan Naruto. Ia cukup keheranan dengan fakta bahwa gantungannya bisa tertukar, namun keheranan tersebut terjawab sendirinya begitu teringat serial yang sering ditonton mamanya tentang anak tertukar. Benar juga, anak saja bisa tertukar apalagi sekedar gantungan. Tapi kapan dan siapa? Mungkinkah dengan gadis yang tersenggol tadi di kereta?

 **...**

"Permisi," gadis yang dipanggil Sasuke menoleh dengan raut ingin tahu . Namun senyum ramah ala basa basi Sasuke langsung luntur begitu ia tau bahwa gadis di depannya bukan yang dicari. "Ah, maaf saya salah mengenali orang."

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia salah orang. Beruntung kali ini jauh lebih normal dari tempo hari yang ternyata waria dengan histerisnya genit memaksa berkenalan. Rasanya seketika itu juga Sasuke ingin berhenti berbuat baik.

Ah... sungguh, mengingatnya saja membuat merinding.

 **...**

"Nona."

Hinata terkesiap dengan lambaian tangan kasir di dekat wajahnya. "Ah, lagi-lagi melamun," batinnya.

Merasa tidak enak Hinata membungkuk. Setelah membayar seharga buku yang ia beli, secepatnya ia keluar dari toko.

Menghela nafas pendek. Hari ini ia banyak melamunkan pemuda raven dan gantungannya. Sudah beberapa hari sejak gantungan mereka tertukar. Di hari-hari sebelumnya Hinata sempat melihat pemuda itu beberapa kali. Seperti saat ia meneliti satu persatu calon penumpang di stasiun dimana pemuda itu naik sebelumnya, namun karena sangat jauh berbeda gerbong Hinata jadi tidak bisa menemuinya. Atau dua hari lalu saat jalan-jalan bersama Shion, ia melihat pemuda dengan gaya rambut dan tas yang sama, dengan gantungan yang sangat ia yakini miliknya. Namun sayang ia kehilangan jejak gara-gara memakai wedges.

Namun kemarin dan hari ini ia belum melihat pemuda itu di peron stasiun. Hinata gelisah akan fakta tidak akan pernah menemukan pemuda itu lagi, sementara ia masih sangat berharap gantungan _limited edition_ itu kembali.

Dilihatnya gantungan yang terbawa olehnya. Ia jadi teringat akan ucapan Shion tempo hari bahwa gantungan itu juga edisi terbatas, dan menyarankan serta meyakinkan jika akan setimpal bila ia merelakannya. Jadi, haruskah ia mengikhlaskan gantungan kuncinya seperti kata Shion?

Matanya menangkap sosok yang beberapa menit lalu dilamunkan keluar dari toko seberang. "Ah..." panik menyerang saat pemuda itu hendak pergi. "Hei!" Hinata meloncat seraya melambaikan tangan. Sia-sia saja pemuda itu tak mendengar seruan Hinata ditengah bisingnya keramaian.

"Aduh, tidak bisa menyebrang!" serunya gelisah. Hinata makin panik saat pemuda itu melangkah pergi. Masih kebingungan, matanya liar mencari cari jalan agar dapat ke seberang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya melesat begitu melihat jembatan penyberangan.

Hinata hampir putus asa ketika tidak kuat lagi berlari. "Kumohon, berhentilah berjalan!" tanpa sadar ia berteriak hingga pejalan kaki menoleh padanya. Ajaib, pemuda itu berhenti dan masuk ke sebuah mini market. Hinata girang, lupa sudah tentang rasa lelah.

 **...**

Hinata berhenti di depan pintu minimarket dan seketika itu juga Sasuke keluar. Seperti skenario panjang sebuah penantian, keduanya saling bertatapan. Namun bukan karena gugup keduanya terdiam lama. Tepat ketika mereka bertatap muka, Hinata baru menyadari suatu hal, bagaimana mungkin pemuda didepannya ini mirip dengan gantungan karakter favoritnya.

'Oh, inikah namanya rejeki dunia'. Diam-diam Hinata _fansgirlingan_.

Bicara tentang _fansgirl_ , Sasuke juga tengah melakukan hal serupa. Ia terdiam bukan karena di sekolahnya kekurangan stok perempuan cantik hingga terpukau begitu. Namun entah mengapa setelah diperhatikan gadis didepannya ini serasa mirip dengan gantungan imutnya.

"Anu..." ujar keduanya bersamaan setelah tersadar dari pikiran masing-masing.

Merasa lucu dengan situasi tersebut, Hinata terkekeh sementara Sasuke tertawa dengan hanya menampakkan deret giginya.

"Ini milikmu bukan?" ucap Sasuke seraya mengulurkan gantungan.

"Ini juga milikmu kan?"

Keduanya mengambil gantungan masing-masing, lantas kemudian berterimakasih satu sama lain.

 **...**

Pukul 06.25 di peron stasiun, diantara kepadatan calon penumpang gadis dengan surai indigo menoleh kesana kemari.

"Sedang apa lagi? Mencari orang yang membawa gantungan kuncimu? Ayolah Hinata, ikhlaskan saja. Kita bisa memesannya khusus nanti."

Hinata menepuk kepalanya pelan. Benar-benar bodoh, apa lagi yang ia cari, gantungan kuncinya kan sudah kembali.

 **...**

"Permisi..."

Kasir minimarket melambaikan tangannya, Sasuke terkesiap. Merasa lucu saat mendapati dirinya hendak mengambil uang namun malah berakhir menatap gantungan tasnya, teringat gadis itu.

"Totalnya 100 yen," pegawai kasir berujar mengingatkan. Segera Sasuke mengeluarkan uang dengan total yang disebutkan lantas segera beranjak dari sana.

Begitu melewati pintu keluar, Sasuke kembali berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang hendak masuk. Sesaat jantungnya serasa berhenti, bersama dengan rasa menggelitik nan meletup di benaknya. Namun perasaan itu langsung surut begitu gadis tersebut bukan tuntutan harapannya.

Diam-diam Sasuke mulai penasaran, mungkinkah kebetulan tempo hari berlanjut?

 **...**

Hari libur selalu menjadi hari terpadat ketika mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata. Seperti saat ini, keramaian tak terhindarkan di sebuah taman permainan. Terlebih taman ini baru saja dibuka dan diskon tiket masuk membuat nya semakin ramai.

"Astaga ramai sekali antriannya," ujar Shion setengah kesal karena telah mengantri di sebuah wahana namun juga belum kunjung tiba gilirannya.

Hinata hanya diam, menimpali seperti 'sudah kubilang' dan sejenisnya itu percuma. Jika Shion sudah menginginkan sesuatu akan sulit mengubahnya.

"Shion, aku ingin beli minum. Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Boleh."

 **...**

"Hei Sasuke, ayo coba wahana itu!"

Belum sempat menimpali, Naruto sudah melesat menuju wahana ekstrim lainnya. Entah bagaimana ia merasa seperti orang tua yang menurut saja ketika anaknya ingin ini itu. Lebih anehnya lagi mengapa ia setuju kemari.

Tak ingin kembali pusing menyesali, Sasuke berbalik arah.

"Oi, mau kemana kau Sasuke!"

"Minum!"

"Belikan aku juga ya!"

 **...**

Sasuke memilih sebuah stan minuman dengan antrian paling sedikit, ia lelah melihat antrian panjang dimana mana. Lagipula ia tidak suka terlalu lama menunggu. Ia bersyukur stan yang dikunjunginya hanya tersisa satu pelanggan sebelum dirinya. Seorang gadis memakai kemeja biru dengan rambut diikat, mengingatkan Sasuke pada gadis yang tertukar gantungan dengannya.

Mulanya, ia ingin mencoba menyapa sekedar memuaskan keingintahuannya, namun mengingat jika ada kemungkinan gadis itu bisa saja histeris genit, maka Sasuke mengurungkannya.

Penjual memberikan dua gelas minuman pada gadis didepannya, pertanda tiba gilirannya. Usai membayar gadis itu berbalik, siluet wajah yang Sasuke kenali tempo hari. Tangannya terulur menahan gadis itu.

Merasa heran dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja dengan tidak sopannya menarik tangan, gadis itu sempurna menatap Sasuke. Sempurna jelas jika Sasuke tidak salah mengenali. Skenario tidak sengaja ini masih berlanjut.

"Kamu ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Happy SHDL~ 'v')/*****

 **Sudah setahun tidak aktif menulis, dan begitu menulis... rasanya ingin membuang tulisan ini ;_;)**

 **Tapi demi menambah archive, apa boleh buat 'v')**

 **Sekali lagi Happy SHDL~**


End file.
